A Demi-Human hero
by Aztez Fan
Summary: A young Demi-Human with affinity for magic finds himself summoned as the shield hero. With things stacked against him from the start and the world turned on its head by a single Demi-Human, this hero will have to find his way though the insanity that is not only the waves but also politics, emotional instability, helping his friends and most of all, proving he's a hero.
1. Chapter 1

_Sitting on the ground beneath a large towering apple tree was a young boy who looked no older than 9. The boy was a demi-human, for horns adorn his head and a pair of fluffy ears twitch as he hears the sound of a twig snap. Looking up he sees an apple about fall on him and raises his arms up to cover his head._

_With a light metallic thud, the young demi-human blinks as he stares at his arm, a small shield had appeared on it much to his surprise, touching the shield as he glances at the green gem in its center. As the demi-Human was doing this he heard someone sobbing slight and when he got up to look his bumped into a young demi-human girl with a bushy tail and two dog like ears who was looked no older than him._

_When she glanced at the horned demi-human the girl had tears in her eyes, having been crying for a while making him concerned. Soon he saw why the girl was sad, her ball had one of its stitches out of place meaning the stuffing was almost falling out. The horned demi-human did not want to see the girl cry anymore so he picked up the ball, much to the girl's distress, and started doing his best putting the string and stuffing back into place._

_Once done the ball looked good as new making the young girl wide-eyed as the horned demi-human handed back the ball. With an expression of joy at having her ball fixed, she wiped her tears away, jumping a laughing happily as the horned demi-human smiled._

_So the girl stopped and made a motion with his hands asking if he wanted to play. The young horned boy was hesitant and a little shy, but soon he gave in and gladly started playing catch with the girl._

_They played for a long while, both smiling and giggling as they passed the ball to one another. "Gunther!" Both the demi-human children stopped playing and looked over to see a tall horned man in a mages garb wielding a staff along with three barely visible figures each wielding a spear, a sword, and bow respectively._

_"Gunther come on!" the horned boy said his goodbyes to the young girl, returning her ball to them, before running off with a look of joy in his eyes as he made his way to the tall horned mage._

**"Gunther wake up!"**

Gasping a young demi-human who looked as if he was in his late teens stood upright in a bed as he looked around frantically, stopping as he frowned seemly depressed. "...Father?..." He whispered quietly to himself before hearing someone call out his name again. Quickly realizing where he was the young demi-human threw off his bed sheets and jumped out of bed.

With with practiced efficiency the young goat demi-human, whose name you might have guessed was Gunther, got on his clothes and made his way outside of his shed with his hair a complete wild mess.

"Gunther! You slept in really late, is something wrong?" A tall man with short hair and a smoking pipe in his mouth, clearly a farmer, asked seeming concerned for the demi-human. Gunther simply shook his head quickly, not saying a word.

This did not satisfy the man as he took a breath of his pipe "Gunther, you know I can tell when you're lying, it's not that hard." Fidgeting a little the goat demi-human sighed sadly "It's nothing master, just a dream I had alright, nothing to worry about."

While Gunther put on his most convincing smile his master just stared at him with a stern expression, clearly not convinced that all. "Was it a nightmare?"

The young goat just shook his head "No it was...I had a dream that was fairly happy, my father was there..." As the demi-human looked down at the grass with watery eyes his master breathed out letting the smoke out of his lungs, sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"You have to be more open with me on this kind of thing, I thought I told you, Gunther, that you can speak your mind." His master said taking another deep breath of from his pipe as the demi-human nodded while still looking at the ground.

The Farmer could not fault the kid for acting like this, when he first purchased Gunther at the slave market the demi-human looked scared half to death by just about everything while keeping his hands held tightly together. Apparently, his last master died in a fire and given they had not one to inherit their slaves the poor kid was kept in a drape covered cage for about a month with making so much as a sound. While the slave did what he was told it took quite a bit of coxing and figuring out what Gunther liked and disliked in order to make him open up to talking.

The kid clearly had been through a lot and most likely seen a lot too, though it was to be said that the demi-human did not have any signs of physical abuse on him at all. When asked Gunther simply said he was a servant for his two previous masters, taught by them how to be the best servant with, less than gently verbal encouragement.

From then on the farmer had been doing his best to getting the timid child, for while he had the looks of a teen he was still only mentally a kid. And so he treated him as best he could while making sure he helped around the farm, that was why he brought the boy after all, and soon the kid has ever so slightly started opening up. The Farmer even knew what to the boy smile.

"Gunther, I know that things have been hard for you, but why not get to work so you can clear your mind a little." Gunther's master said, the young goat nodding politely and getting ready to get to work. "Wait!" The demi-human froze instinctively, having not yet fully gotten used to having so much freedom on what he can and can't do since being bought and turned to face his master again.

"I haven't let you go to the library in a while since harvest season started, so once you're done why not take a trip to find a book bring back and read." Gunther's depressive face brightened up almost instantly as soon as he heard that. "Really!?" He said a little loud much to his master's amusement. "That's the kid I want to see, now get going, can't waste time now can you?"

With newfound enthusiasm, Gunther smiled, the kind of smile that only someone with the mindset of a child could have that looked as if it could send the darkest of shadows scurrying away. The young goat would then make his way to the side of his shed, picking up the tools he would need and went out to collect the crops.

It a was not that hot of a day and the sun was covered slightly by the clouds overhead, giving the demi-human the shade he needed to not get tired. Even then tho he still ended up sweating, moving around stacks of wheat was not easy, and soon took a short break to admire the work he had done. As he took this short rest he started to think back to his dream.

It was an odd one, being a young 9 year old and with a shield on his arm, that odd girl who he helped out as well as his father and the three figures behind him. Gunther did not know what it meant really, but the thought of the weapons that the three figures had made him think of the four heroes. The fact he a shield made him think that he was dreaming of being a hero.

Sure fixing another kids ball may not seem that heroic, but to him, a hero does what is right for good reasons selflessly while not expecting to find glory. He always wanted to be a hero or rather an adventurer since he could remember, inspired by the tales of the four heroes, wishing to one day leave his village to explore the world and save those he came across.

Well he did leave his village, just not in that way he wanted to. His thoughts of heroism and big dreams faded as reality came creeping in. He was a slave, a slave in the kingdom of Melromarc, there was almost no hope for him being able to achieve his dreams and such thoughts Gunther long lost when under the care of those to 'noble' masters.

Yes, he felt resentment for them, the first tired to at least present himself as a decent person when not throwing parties in his mansion while the man's son did not try to hind who they were. When his master died of old age their son became his second and whenever Gunther made the slightest mistake would make cruel threats of cutting his horns or splitting his ears.

Those years he does not remember well, tho he still has nightmares about what that man did to the other slaves as punishment. The 'noble' got what was coming for them anyway, something Gunther did not take pride in at all. Shaking his head of that night when his second master died the young demi-human was about to finish up with one last haul of wheat before his ears picked up the faint sound of crushed leaves.

Freezing in place Gunther listened carefully before the hair on his ears stood on end as he heard the sound again getting closer. Quickly turning around he started scanning the area around him while shaking in fear, eyes widening as the demi-human heard the howling of a wolf.

With shaking hands Gunther did not notice something warm was in his hand before whirling around and outstretched his arm, screaming out as a large wolf jumped at him with frenzied eyes. However, before the boy could be hurt by the beast a ball of flame shot out of Gunther's hand and set the wolf on fire and falling flat on its back next to him.

Yelping and howling in pain Gunther stood there in shock as the wolf starts to get up, locking eyes with the frightened demi-human. As the boy stared into the pain and rage filled eyes of the beast it saw Gunther's vulnerable state as a chance to kill him. Lunging at him jaws open while its fur burnt to a crisp before finding a bolt flying past from behind Gunther and into its eye.

As the wolfs body flew over Gunther as he crouched down he looked behind his back to see his master step onto the wolfs singed chest as it squirmed helplessly before loading and firing another bolt into its eye socket. As the beast fell still Gunther felt his heart still pounding away and his breath ragged as he tried to calm himself down, all the while his master pulled out his crossbows bolts out of the wolfs skull.

"Odd, I've never seen wolves out here at this time of year." The farmer said before looking over at the whimpering demi-human who seemed scared out of his mind while looking down at his hands before balling them into fists. "I'm guessing you used your magic again to protect yourself?"

Gunther did not respond, simply staring at his fists before opening them up again, having finally calmed down. Seeing as it was probably best not to keep the young goat's mind on his magic the Farmer just chuckled "Well I think you've done enough work, about time you went to the library eh?"

Gunther was still silent, making his master worry for him before the demi-human breathed out a sigh before nodded shakenly "Y-Yeah, I'd l-like that..." With a sigh of his own Gunther's master picked up the wolf and swung it over his shoulder. "Go get your slavering alright Gunther, I'll be skinning this thing for its hide to sell."

With a quick nod Gunther went back to his shed to get his slavering, all the while the Farmer smiled before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a paper. They looked at it a while before putting it back and walking off to the barn.

Once Gunther got back to his shed he had mostly gotten over what had transpired and was now looking for his slavering, finding it in the top drawer next to his bed. Giving the item a look over the demi-human could see clearly his own name, a date, and his master's name. The boy did not like putting it on, whenever he did he felt a great amount of weight to it that reminded him of who he was and what his parent must be feeling about how long he has been gone

Lamenting on this he noticed a copper plate that shined brightly and picked it up. Looking at his reflection Gunther saw that despite how much he had grown, after everything that has happened to him for the past 5 years, all he saw in that reflection was himself. A young boyish faced demi-human who still had some hope left somewhere in his eyes that things will get better for him.

As his tears started to fall onto the plate Gunther smiled sadly at all the memories he had of home before being enslaved. If there was anything that people can not take from him, then it was that. As long as he remembered where he came from and who he was, then nothing was ever going to truly keep him down forever. Yes people might try to break him, and they may even have succeeded, but Gunther was not going to let them win in the end.

After making sure he had everything Gunther made his way into town, it was not a very big one, it was too big to be a called a village but not quite large enough to be called a true town. But it was full of life and most of the people there were indifferent to him. Only really speaking to him confirm that he had an owner before letting him go.

As he made his way through the streets he spotted what he was here for, the town library. Walking up to the door he opened it and walked in a bell rang to tell the librarian that someone had entered or left. While the young goat looked around, taking in the smell of the books he heard a light tapping of wood and turned to see the librarian tapping his finger on his desk.

"Nice to see you again Gunther, long time since you last came here." The librarian said softly, happy to see the boy again. Scratching the back of his head Gunther smiled. "Nice to see you too, it been a long harvest so I happy that I can get back to reading." Gunther said, he was much more comfortable speaking with the Librarian then his master, oddly enough it was due to his master's insistence on speaking more openly that he formed a sort of friendship with them. Having come to trust the man not only for there judge of him not by his looks or heritage but rather by his character.

The Librarian hummed to himself before writing in his checkbook. "Well its good know that you're still okay, was getting slightly worried that something happened." Gunther just fidgeted slightly while chuckling nervously. "T-Thanks, I mean I got attacked by a wolf today but my master took care of it."

When Gunther said that the Librarian stared at him in shock before giving the kid a quick look over, noticing spots of blood on his clothes that must have belonged to the wolf before sighing. "At least you okay, now! Why not get to finding a book to read?"

With a smile, Gunther nodded and started walking down the stalls, looking for a book that struck his interest. His favorite stories were those that were full of adventure and heroism, tales of warriors and mages of great power who did battle against great evil whether it was in the form of a beast or man.

This was not surprising in the slightest, given his admiration for the four heroes. Speaking of the heroes Gunther came across an old book that was simply titled "Legend of the Four Heroes". The young goat blinked, knowing he's heard this title from somewhere and remembered it as the same story his father and mother used to read to him before he went to bed.

Wishing to take this out he went to the Librarian and soon had checked out the book and was coming back to his shed to read it. When Gunther got to his shed it was night time and he had to light a candle to read. Looking down at his hand he took a deep breath before casting a small flame and lit the candle carefully. Once he was sure nothing else was on fire Gunther breathed out a sigh in relief before opening up the book.

As he read through it he saw a few things he already knew about, the sword hero was said to have great strength, the spear hero was known to value and protect their friends and the bow hero was always there to fight for the justice of those who are wronged. Each of these three heroes where great and kind people, but they did have some flaws which surprised him as he kept on reading.

The church always spoke highly of these three as if they had no flaws, so to read a book that spoke that they did was odd. The sword hero despite being so strong he was always looking for ways to get stronger, at times at the expense of others. The bow hero was extremely stubborn, almost never admitting he had done something wrong and would often not listen to advice that would help.

Gunther found the spear hero to have the worst flaws, they were very naive to the point of bordering stupidity and were easily manipulated. Despite these flaws, however, he did not hold any of this against the heroes. To him, them having flaws made them more heroic than simply being the near flawless saints that the church makes them out to be.

But last but not least came the shield hero, Gunther knew full well that the church of Melromarc demonizes the shield hero, as well as his own kind, due to their relation to them. However, Gunther always remembered the tales of how kind the shield hero was, that no matter what level of danger they will always strive to protect those who can't protect themselves and help those in need. The church makes the Shield hero out to be some destructive evil demon, but he knew better than to listen to their dogma.

In fact, the young goat sometimes dreams of meeting the shield hero, or even being the shield hero himself. That last part made him giggle to himself at how crazy the idea was as he read through what he now recognized as bios for each the heroes. Everything so far in this book was normal, heroic tales, strong comradely, and as he read it he can't help but imagine his father or mother telling him these stories as if they were next to the kid reading the book to him.

He could almost pretend that was so as he closed his eyes, hearing the sound of the fire crackling and his mother and father recounting old tales of the shield hero. Only to open his eyes and frown when he only saw that it was the sound of candlelight and the voices of his parents were in his head.

Sighing he turned the page to the first chapter of the book, ready to see if there were any stories his parents left out. Only to find the page completely blank. Staring at the empty page he turned them back to make that the other pages had words and sure enough they did. Greatly confused Gunther was about to put the book down, when he found that he could not let go.

Now greatly worried he then noticed that he was unable to move at all as the empty page started to glow along with the rest of the book. Gunther could only shout in in shock and fear as he saw himself glow along with the book. Outside his shed, Gunther's master had been meaning to check up on him with a paper in hand when he heard Gunther's distressed cry and ran as fast as he could to the young goats shed.

The farmer only got there just in time to see Gunther look at him with confusion and fear before disappearing a flash of light. Dumb stuck it took the farmer a few moments to process that Gunther was gone, and once he did the man could only say one thing as the paper he was holding slipped from his hands. "...Gunther?..." That was all the farmer could say while staring at where Gunther once was on his bed, and worried greatly about just what fate had befallen the young demi-human..

* * *

Thanks for reading the first part of the rewrite. I spent a while on this and hope that its better then the last one. Admittedly I got lazy on the other one as school cought up to me and soon I found myself writing something to close to cannon then what i originally had in mind. Thus here is the rewrite of the first chapter with more on the way. hope you enjoyed reading this and I need to get myself some sleep. Till next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Gunther felt like he was falling, the Demi-Human starting to feel dizzy as he fell down through the light that surrounded him. Soon enough he stopped falling and fell flat on the ground. As the Demi-Human groaned he heard many gasps of shock and a few quiet prayers. "A Demon!? No...a Demi-Human?"

Gunther quickly rose to his feet while still holding onto the book he was reading and held in a scream when he saw the hooded priests in front of him. Every one of the priests looked at him with shock as he started to feel uncomfortable with the stares.

Soon the head of the group snapped out of his shock to speak. "Well, this is, unheard of. But none the less the summoning worked!" Gunther held his book tightly in fear while trying to calm down, idly feeling something on his left arm.

"Please brave heroes, our world in grave danger, please help us save it form pure evil!" Gunther for his part was now even more worried, heroes, pure evil, the world is in danger. All these thoughts flowed in and out of his mind before hearing different voices groan as well.

With the turn of his head, Gunther saw three humans in strange clothing who were just as surprised as he was. But what caught his attention was their weapons. They had in order, a spear, a sword, and a bow.

Gunther soon slowly started to realize what was going on but refused to believe it. Taking a quick look at his wrist he froze when he saw a small shield with a green gem in its center.

The poor Demi-Human started to panic, he couldn't be the Shield hero that his people adored, could he? Dismissing the clearly distressed Demi-Human the Priest continued with his focus on the other three heroes who were looking at Gunther with wide eyes, mostly at his horns.

"Please brave heroes, our world is in dire need saving from a threat we alone can not face." This was all starting to become too much for Gunther and felt that his nervousness might get the better of him.

"Is this real?" One of the heroes asked, unsure themselves of what is happening right while staring at the horned Demi-Human. The Bow hero tugged on his bowstring idly before looking towards the priest. "What do you mean that the world needs saving?"

The Priest gave a smile at the Bow hero, the other three heroes having turned their attention to them. "Gladly, while the tale of our plight is long and complicated I assure you that all will be explained in due time."

"For now, all you need to know is that you thre-four have been summoned using an ancient ritual as the four cardinal heroes." The Priest said before bowing. "It is an honor to meet you, brave heroes."

As the four let this sink in Gunther looked down and saw the summoning circle glowing with magical power. "Our world is in a most fragile state, and it teeters on the brink of destruction, so we beg of you, brave heroes, will you please lend us your aid?"

Gunther stood there completely unsure of what to do or say, he always wanted to be a hero but, he would be lying if he said he wasn't fearful about all of this.

The Spear hero noticed Gunther's head was down casted and was shaking slightly. With a sigh, the man placed a hand of the young goat's shoulder making them stop shaking and look up in surprise. "Well, I don't know about these three, but the least I could do is hear you guys out." The Spear hero said with a shrug.

Gunther did not understand why the hero was doing this, but somehow he felt calmer with the man standing by his side and lessened the death grip he had on his book.

"Forget it." The Sword Hero said suddenly making everyone stare them in surprise. The Bow hero then spoke out in agreement with the black haired boy.

"I also refuse." The Priest seemed to start stuttering as Gunther began sliding his hand across his shield nervously.

The Sword hero raised up his blade pointed at the priests. "You brought the four of us here with our consent," The hero said in slight anger. "don't you even feel the least bit guilty about it?"

The Bow hero spoke next "Not to mention if you throw us out as soon as we restore peace, we would have done all that work nothing." The Bow hero said with concern in voice.

The Spear hero seemed to take a moment to think. "Are you able to send us back home?" The Spear hero asked, "If not, then how willing are you to accommodate our requests, depending on your answer, may end up as your enemies instead of your allies."

Gunther noticed that was a threat and was unsure how to feel about them making demands without even knowing what's fully going on, the young goat had an idea what was happing but was too skittish to talk openly right now.

"Please good sirs before I say anymore we'd like you to have an audience with the king of Melromarc," The priest said walking over to them, giving Gunther a harsh glance that made him shrink inward slightly. You can negotiate your rewards with him directly, so please...trust us."

After what felt like an eternity, the Sword hero lowed his blade stepping forward. "Fine then, we'll go." The Bow hero followed suit while rubbing his chin. "I suppose considering their offer is in our best interests."

The Spear hero smiled as he let go of the now relived Gunther and walked with his fellow heroes. "Works for me, still does not change our demands tho." Gunther felt a little out of place as the heroes walked off. Why were they taking all this so easily, he wished he had their cool headedness right now.

"Well, are you going to follow, Demi-Human?" Gunther heard that disdain it that and looked up to see the priests giving him look of distrust making the boy stay silent. The other heroes noticed this and glanced at each other briefly as the Spear gave Gunther smile. "Hey, don't act so scared alright and come one!" The Spear hero said trying to encourage him.

With the blink of his eyes, Gunther gave a small soft smile and gave a nod before joining them. As much as he was out of place amongst these humans and frightened, the kindness being shown to him kept Gunther going.

As they descended up the stairs Gunther stopped and looked outside the tower window in awe. Right outside was what he knew was the set of power for the whole kingdom, tall buildings, and trees as far as his eye can see with mountains off in the distance. Hell, he could even see the great library owned by the church, if only he was allowed to step inside its walls.

"Looks like this world really is different from ours huh?" the Bow hero said as the four heroes took the time to take in the sight before them. Gunther smiled for a moment before feeling sad at the prospect of not being able to read in the city's library. Never the less the view was breathtaking.

_"It's part of the world I call home...now I have to protect it..."_ The young goat stared at his hand shield hand and small cinders briefly rose up from it before he closed it snuffing them out. As Gunther thought to himself the Sword hero held up his hand to his chin. "Must be a Mediterranean climate, judging by the wind it seems to be mild at most"

Gunther lowered his hand and blinked "Huh?" All three heroes glanced at Gunther for a moment, as that was the first real sound the Demi-human has made. "The Mediterranean is a sea in our world, you wouldn't know about it." The Bow hero said as Gunther made an O shape with his mouth.

They were interrupted by one of the priest's who coughed into his hand. "Oh sorry, we'll get going." Said the Spear hero on everyone's behalf as they all started walking up the stairs again.

"So, you're a Demi-Human right, goat right?" The Spear hero asked the meek young goat while pointing at his horns who nodded. The Spear hero hummed to himself in thought before smiling "So that means there are different types of Demi-Humans then?"

Gunther was unsure where the man was going with this, their tone had change it is was weird. Finding his voice Gunther spoke quietly. "Y-Yes, there's a lot of types of Demi-Humans from tigers to wolves and Lizards..why do you ask?"

"Oh no no reason, was just curious that all." The Spear hero gave a slightly worrying chuckle while looking very please, whispering something as he stared at the ceiling. Gunther could barely hear what the man was saying, but a part of him told him that he wouldn't want to know so thought it best not to ask.

After what seemed like forever four heroes finally made it to the courtyard, and just in time to, they were starting to think the stairs never ended. Before they could keep going Gunther felt the fur on his ears stand on end and soon heard a not so friendly voice.

"I can smell it you know." Everyone stopped as they turned to see what looked like a Paladin glaring at Gunther as someone watch from above in their room. "Do you know want lurks in your blood boy, or are you simply unaware of your heritage?" The Paladin said while eyeing the slave ring on Gunther's wrist making the Demi-human try and hide it.

The other three heroes were getting bad vibes from this Paladin, most of all Gunther, who felt like everyone part of him was telling him to start running. "Either way I am not surprised that a Demi-Human like you has the devils shield." The Four heroes were not confused for different reasons, with Gunther wondering what the heck the Paladin was talking about with his heritage.

"Quite convenient for you to be a goat Demi-Human then huh?" The Paladin then started to take his leave, but not before saying one last thing. "Hope you play nice alright...hate to hurt someone who clearly has such a kind heart." Gunther gulped as the Paladin left leaving the four heroes dumbfounded.

"Okay , who was that and what's with the 'devils shield'?" The Spear hero asked as Gunther realized they would have no idea of Melromarc's religion. One Priest seemed to whisper a curse under their breath. "That is a Paladin by the name Brogun, while his service the Church cannot be understated...he is known to be quite zealous."

Gunther twitched at the word, zealous, he really does not like what that entails about that man has done. "As for the devil's shield..." The Priest seemed to think for a moment before shaking his head. "Just forget about it, we're already late and I don't wish to make the king impatient."

The three heroes found that a little pause was a little suspicious, but none the less agreed to keep going and meet the king, even if everything was very odd to them. Gunther for his part was still trying to figure out what Brogun meant about not knowing his heritage. _"I wont think about it."_ Gunther thought, feeling it was safer not to look into it, at least for now.

The group left the courtyard a Women with red hair bit her lip from within her room, things had just gotten a whole lot more complicated now.

After some more walking, they ended up at the door to the throne room, the Guards opening the door and saluting three of four heroes while giving Gunther dirty looks. The Demi-Human did their best to ignore them, but as the four of them made their way the to the king Gunther could not help but feel like the guards are just waiting for an excuse to skewer with their weapons.

Taking a deep breath and trying to remember the servant training he had as a slave and hoped that he won't make anyone angry at him. Once they stopped a good ways away from the king Gunther could already feel the man's eyes start judging everything about him and had an air of uncertainty about him, as if he was unsure how to respond to the Demi-human shield hero.

Everyone else who was present had clearly already made up their minds about him, he was a Demi-human, nothing more nothing less. And being the shield hero did not help matters at all.

The King then removed his sharp gaze from Gunther who sighed in relief as the King spoke.

"I Welcome you, cardinal heroes of ancient legend, This is the Kingdom Melromarc and I am her King, Aultcray Melromarc XXXII. "Please, Identify yourselves." Asked Aultcray in a voice that demanded respect.

The first to speak was the Sword hero "Ren Amaki, I'm a high school student and I'm 16 years old."

The next was Spear hero "Motoyasu Kitamura, a college student of 21 years of age."

After that was the Bow hero Who smiled "Itsuki Kawasumi, I'm still in high school and I'm 17"

Gunther stayed silent, feeling afraid to talk at all, the Glances the King was giving him only made his anxiety worse. Thus he was thankful when the Aultcray addressed the heroes, the three giving Gunther brief looks of concern before paying attention. "Now, I suppose I need to explain as to why we brought you here."

"Yes please do so." Said Ren as the others nodded. What Gunther confirmed his worries. Aultcray spoke of an ancient prophecy that detailed a series of invasions destructive forces that have been called waves. Should this calamity not be stopped the waves will end up ending the whole world. The counties can tell when a wave starts do to each having an ancient dragon hourglass. With this, the Kingdom had been able to predict and prepare by gathering as many knights and traveling adventures in order to hold off the wave, beating it. Sadly they can't hope to do this again, as every wave will only bring with it stronger foes, and the next one will come in but a months time.

Sighing Aultcray looked at the three of them "We have underestimated the potency of the waves, having experienced the first we realized we could barely survive another one. Thus our only hope lay with the four cardinal Heroes, who with their power could counter them. So we followed the Legend and summoned you, but now we have no time to lose."

As Gunther digested this he soon came upon realization, how had he not heard of this happening. Shelving that for later Gunther looked at the three Heroes who seemed to be thinking hard about this, occasionally glancing back at him.

The three heroes looked at each other and nodded having come to a silent agreement and with a swing of his sword Ren gave his answer "Okay then I think we get the gist of it, anyway I'm sure you didn't bring us here thinking we'd save the world for free." Gunther for a moment thought the world had frozen over as he leaned over baffled, that's the most important thing to them right now? Then again if they're going to be risking their lives to fight the waves then yeah a reward would be nice but to straight up asking for one seemed a little exploitative.

A tall gray haired man smiled. "Of course not, once you repel all the waves I can assure you we shall reward you most handsomely." The look the man gave Gunther told him he was most likely going to be left out of that. Motoyasu looked slightly mad at the way Gunther was being treated but smiled confidently none the less. "Well, given we're stuck here we might as well have no other choice than to take your word for it."

Ren simply held his calm steely demeanor, tho he too seemed fed up with the treatment the Demi-Human was getting. "Long as you don't renege we'll work for you, but don't think for a moment that you can tame us."

That right there got Gunther to smile openly. "Exactly, we won't put up with you looking down on us." The Bow hero said before looking at Gunther with a grin. "Any of us." That right they're raised more than a few eyebrows.

For his part, Gunther just kept quiet, but silently thanked Itsuki. While these three heroes might be a little smug for those who are to save the world from doom, they're stuck with them so why not make the best of it.

The King hummed to himself quietly " So we have reached an agreeable arrangement then. Now, I would ask you to check your statuses." Gunther blinked before remember hearing about Statuses before, Status magic it was called, he had no idea how to use it. Ren looked at the others next to him who were still confused. "You guys dense, it should have been the first thing you saw when you got here"

Motoyasu rolled his eyes "Oh out a sock in it, stop acting like you know everything" Ren, however, calmly told them to look at the bottom left of their vision. The heroes looked at their own space and looked surprised, all the while Gunther trying to get his status to work and was starting to get a little annoyed. "Level one huh, that fairly disconcerting isn't it" Itsuki said as the spear hero moved a hand up to his chin "Yeah no kidding, wonder tell if we can even fight like this."

Gunther just kept on searching before letting out a sigh of defeat. The Gray haired man noticed this and scoffed. "You know, I at least expected a Demi-human let alone a hero to know status magic, very disappointing." The three heroes all looked at the now discouraged Gunther, sensing a tense atmosphere around him which now concerned him

"Right...So where do we go, what's the first step?"Asked Motoyasu as he leaned over to Gunther. "We'll talk this later, sound good?" Motoyasu whispered to the Demi-human, making them look up at them with a nod. It was not the reaction the Spear hero was looking for, but it will due.

The King responded to the Spear heroes question. "You are to set out on an adventure to develop and upgrade the legendary weapons you have been equipped with." Looking down at his shield Gunther sighed, the world just had to make things hard on him, didn't it?

"Oh don't worry, I'm sure we can wield other weapons until these are usable," Motoyasu said spinning it around. "Ehhhhhh..." the other three heroes looked at Gunther when he made that sound.

"Is something wrong?" Ren asked as Gunther took a moment to find his voice again. "Y-You see, the holy weapons are bonded to their wielder, thus were unable to fight with any other weapon besides the ones were already equipped with." The young goat said quickly.

There was a short silence after that as everyone stared at Gunther as for most of them that was the first time he spoke, his voice was quite young to for that matter. The Demi-human slowly but surely started to feel himself become uncomfortable at being the center of attention again.

"...Regardless it looks like we have a lot of training ahead of us." Ren said breaking the silence. "We will have to level up hard and fast." Itsuki said while Gunther sighed, he felt like he knows more than the other three, but still had so much more to understand. "Oh cheer up, once we're ready, we can group up into an unstoppable team!"

Gunther quite liked that idea, sadly what they were told next made those hopes wash away, seems that grouping up will cause the weapons to repeal each other, something he did not read in the book that brought him here. The same book he was still holding onto. So working together is not a good idea and might hinder their chances of success.

While this made Gunther frowned at this, everything would be so much easier if they were able to form a team. _"But when has anything been easy for me?"_ The Demi-Human thought pessimistically as the Aultcray start speaking. "The sun is about to set, rest here and begin your quest tomorrow." He told them, the King giving Gunther another quick look. "In the meantime, we'll gather the best of the best to form your party's"

Soon a young woman walked up to them politely. "We have quarters prepared for you all, please, right this way sirs." The Four heroes all looked at each other and started following the woman, but not before Gunther turned back around and bowed down to the King. "T-Thank you for having my l-lord. I bid you goodnight."

Aultcray was surprised by that and felt amused, the shield hero of all people was bowing and giving him respect. Holding back a grin the King dismissed Gunther with a wave of his hand and the Demi-human happily obliged before leaving the throne room to catch up with the others.

So far things have been, stressful, but Gunther would not have expected anything less. But really, all he wanted to do was get some sleep.

* * *

And im back, god writers block is a bitch to deal with, especially when you already have an idea of what you want to write but can't physically do it. But now here it is and I have added some things as you might have noticed. The plot for Gunther this time around will be hopefully executed properly and Im ready to get it done. Also why Aultcray was acting so calm around Gunther, one word, politics. Hope someone can help me get that mess of a plot point untangled as I can already hear the political powder keg being handled with care and angry shouting from Siltvelt over here. Th Queen wont be happy with this mess I tell yay.

Have a nice day.

Ps, if any of you want to help me with trowing ideas around in a pm for this story then you may ask.


End file.
